


Семеро

by Die_Glocke, WTF_MOSK



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Курта в лофте была довольно интересной, ведь внутри его бойфренда уживалось семеро личностей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семеро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896702) by [DreamingKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate). 



> Предупреждения: диссоциативное расстройство идентичности, самоповреждения, упоминание попытки суицида

Глава 1. Множественные умы Блейна Андерсона

Сантана вернулась в лофт, ног не чувствуя от усталости. Устраиваясь работать официанткой, она думала, что это легкий способ подзаработать, и понятия не имела, какой пыткой для ее бедных ног станут двойные смены, когда у нее даже секунды свободной не будет, чтобы присесть. А ведь раньше она постоянно ходила на каблуках — и ничего.

Потянувшись, Сантана отдернула занавеску, отделявшую ее «комнату» от остального лофта, и застыла на месте. За ее туалетным столиком сидел Блейн. Хотя… в данный момент это явно был не Блейн. Он перевернул гардероб Сантаны вверх дном, присвоил один из ее золотистых шарфиков и надел его вместо ремня, протянув через шлевки своих узких джинсов. Белая рубашка из полупрозрачной ткани, подозрительно похожая на одну из рубашек Курта, обтягивала его широкие плечи. Когда Сантана застала его врасплох, он как раз доводил до идеала очень искусно выполненный макияж «смоки айз».

— Эйдан, если уж ты роешься в моем гардеробе, то хотя бы имей совесть убрать за собой, — фыркнула Сантана, скидывая туфли. Он нехотя перевел взгляд на ее отражение в зеркале.

— Ну, так не прячь вещи, которые мне нравятся, в самой глубине шкафа, — ответил он, пожимая плечами. Его голос звучал чуть выше, чем обычно.

— Может быть я делаю это специально. — Сантана присела на край кровати. — А ты чем вообще занимаешься?

— Собираюсь в клуб.

Эйдан резко развернулся и одарил ее широкой улыбкой. Его губы сияли от блеска, позаимствованного, опять же, у Сантаны.

— Пойдем со мной! Будет круто. Ты сможешь перетанцевать со всеми горячими цыпочками, а я посмотрю, сколько сексуальных парней дадут мне свой номер телефона.

— Ты похож на пирата-гея, — вздернула бровь Сантана. — Я не собираюсь идти с тобой в клуб, чтобы ты волочился за мужиками, пока твой жених в отъезде. Курт будет в бешенстве, ты же понимаешь?

— Вообще-то Курт не _мой_ жених, — наигранно вздохнул Эйдан. — И он такой _скучный_.

— Он не скучный. Это ты слишком… жизнерадостный, — ответила Сантана, раздеваясь.

Эйдан фыркнул и снова развернулся к зеркалу.

— Я все равно пойду, — заявил он, крася ресницы.

— Нет, не пойдешь. Ты можешь себе представить, как расстроится Блейн? Помнишь Эли?

Эйдана заметно передернуло, и он опустил взгляд.

Все они помнили, что произошло после инцидента с Эли. Когда Курт уехал в колледж, Эйдан стал чересчур самоуверенным, и его потянуло на приключения. Блейн признался в измене, хотя ничего не помнил, и Курт с ним порвал. Они снова начали разговаривать только тогда, когда раскаявшийся Эйдан появился на пороге лофта.

Даже несмотря на прощение и помолвку, Эйдан до сих пор не смог избавиться от ужасного чувства вины.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он. — Ты умеешь обломать кайф. Можем устроить здесь собственную вечеринку.

— Устраивай сколько влезет. А я пока вздремну.

Когда через несколько часов вернулся домой Курт, Блейн все еще оттирал макияж с лица. Курт рассмеялся, подошел к Блейну сзади, обнял его за талию и поцеловал в шею.

— Эйдан?

— Наша любимая звезда гей-бара, — Блейн закатил глаза и взял протянутую Куртом влажную салфетку.

* * *  
Когда Сэм проснулся, в гостиной его ожидал приятный сюрприз — на диване устроился Брэндон, поглощенный видеоигрой. Увидев Сэма, Брэндон широко улыбнулся, помахал рукой в знак приветствия и протянул ему второй контроллер.

— «Мэдден»? — спросил он.

Сэм перепрыгнул через спинку дивана и устроился поудобнее.

— Бро, я тебе зад надеру, — ухмыльнулся он, выбирая команду.

Брэндон фыркнул и запустил игру.

— Не-а. Ты меня еще ни разу не обыграл.

— Почему ты встал в такую рань? — Сэм слегка привстал, подался вперед и нахмурился, пытаясь справиться с контроллером. — Шесть утра же.

— Просто... я проснулся рядом с Куртом и... — Брэндон запнулся и провел рукой по своим свободным шортам, разглаживая складки. — Это было странно. Я не гомофоб, ты же знаешь. Я уважаю Блейна, и Курт классный, но... я не гей.

Сэм едва заметно кивнул. Он даже представить себе не мог, каково это — делить одно тело с геем. Брэндон был типичным спортсменом, буквально ходячим стереотипом — вплоть до гетеросексуальной ориентации. С непривычки очень странно иметь дело с человеком, страдающим диссоциативным расстройством, и «Новые направления» поначалу избегали Блейна, не зная, как с ним общаться.

А потом они узнали, какой Брэндон крутой парень. Он любил спорт и машины, мог с легкостью поддержать разговор о девчонках. Очень быстро забывалось, что он был всего лишь одной из множества личностей внутри Блейна. Но потом всегда наступал момент, когда Брэндон, напрягшись, застывал, его глаза удивленно распахивались, и он снова превращался в Блейна.

— А ты когда-нибудь... ну... был там, когда они делали это? — рассмеялся Сэм.

Брэндон вздрогнул, но рассмеялся в ответ.

— Нет-нет-нет. Ты себе это можешь представить?

Они сыграли еще раунд, а потом Брэндон вдруг посерьезнел.

— Мне нравится, что здесь они в большей безопасности. Так я меньше волнуюсь.

Отчасти Брэндон нравился Сэму больше других альтер-эго именно потому, что был твердо намерен защитить Блейна.

Внезапно Брэндон напрягся, его взгляд расфокусировался, а потом он покачнулся, несколько раз моргнул и нахмурился, увидев, во что одет.

— Поберегись, чувак, сейчас я тебя разделаю в пух и прах, — предупредил Сэм, и Блейн пренебрежительно хмыкнул.

— Брэндон всегда выбирает худшие команды.

* * *  
Рэйчел была уверена, что Далтон вполне мог бы сойти за героя «Аббатства Даунтон». Он даже разговаривал с британским акцентом и носил безупречные блейзеры.

— Мне показалось, что у тебя немного охрип голос. — Он протянул Рэйчел чашку чая и чопорно сел на стоящий рядом стул.

— Как мило с твой стороны, Далтон, — улыбнулся ему Курт, на секунду оторвавшись от своего айпада. Далтон вздохнул.

— Курт, мне очень неприятно сообщать плохие новости, но Три... плохо себя ведет. — Далтон пожал плечами и обхватил руками собственную чашку с чаем. — Я пытался с ним поговорить, но ты же знаешь, какой он.

Курт кивнул с обеспокоенным видом. Рэйчел напряглась и перевела взгляд с одного на другого. Она никогда не встречалась с Три и не имела ни малейшего желания встречаться. Рэйчел видела синяки на теле Блейна, а иногда и Курта, и несколько раз получала смс с предупреждением не приходить домой. Три нечасто давал о себе знать, но когда это случалось, дела были плохи.

— Почему его зовут Три? — спросила она, прежде чем до нее дошло, что вопрос, наверное, не слишком уместен.

— Думаю, потому что, когда Блейн пришел на танцы Сэнди Хокинс с одноклассником, его избили трое парней, — ответил Далтон, сделав глоток чая. — Так сильно, что он какое-то время пролежал в коме. Три родился из остаточного гнева, а все остальные... мы все появились вслед за ним.

— Наверное, это было ужасно, — прошептала Рэйчел.

— Да, — кивнул Далтон.

Он взял опустевшую чашку Рэйчел и отошел к раковине, не заметив опустошенного выражения лица Курта.

* * *  
Оглушительный грохот заставил Сантану оторваться от педикюра и выглянуть из комнаты. Олли, стоявший посреди разбросанного на полу печенья, растерянно заморгал при виде Сантаны.

— Олли! Никакого печенья до ужина! — строго сказала она.

— Прости, — ответил Олли дрожащим голосом.

— Ладно... просто помоги мне собрать печенье.

Сантана терпеть не могла присматривать за детьми. _Особенно_ за четырехлетним ребенком в теле двадцатидвухлетнего жениха ее друга.

К тому времени, как они собрали печенье, Олли начал шмыгать носом и тереть глаза. Закатив глаза, Сантана встала на цыпочки и убрала коробку с печеньем на верхнюю полку, до которой он при всем желании не смог бы дотянуться.

— Ты злишься на меня? — с несчастным видом прошептал Олли.

— Нет, — раздраженно ответила Сантана, разворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него. Она не знала, как такое возможно, но он выглядел намного меньше, когда был Олли. — Не хочешь посмотреть фильм, пока я докрашу ногти?

Расстроенное выражение лица Олли моментально сменилось счастливой улыбкой, и он понесся выбирать фильм, а Сантана отправилась за лаком для ногтей.

Когда Курт пришел домой, он обнаружил их в гостиной. Олли свернулся на диване, накрывшись одеялом. На экране фоном шел «Оливер и компания», а Сантана красила ногти, вполголоса подпевая песне из мультфильма. Заметив Курта, она резко замолчала.

— Ненавижу этот мультфильм, — прошептала Сантана. — Но он отказывается смотреть что-то другое.

— Понятия не имею, почему ты нравишься Олли больше всех, — рассмеялся Курт. Отложив сумку в сторону, он подошел к Олли и поцеловал его в лоб. — Ему идет красный.

— Он называется «It's Raining Men», — сказала Сантана, взглянув на дно бутылочки с лаком. — Хм-м, по-моему, мне надо попробовать какой-нибудь другой цвет.

* * *  
Когда Блейн отстранился, едва Курт попытался обнять его сзади, тот сразу понял, что что-то не в порядке. Блейн обхватил руками живот и весь сжался, а его лицо приняло нечитаемое выражение.

— Что случилось? — Курт старался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более беззаботно, но от выражения лица Блейна ему было очень не по себе.

— Это... это несправедливо по отношению к тебе, — прошептал Блейн, закрывая глаза.

— Что несправедливо?

— Все это, — Блейн открыл глаза и сделал неопределенный жест рукой. — Ты... ты слишком хорош для меня. Ты так усердно работаешь, чтобы добиться своих целей, и тебе не нужен балласт с багажом личных проблем. Черт, я расколот на миллион кусочков... ты заслуживаешь кого-то нормального.

— Я заслуживаю тебя, потому что я тебя выбрал. — Курт осторожно попытался положить руки Блейну на плечи, но тот отшатнулся. — Я люблю тебя.

— Как долго это сможет продолжаться? Что, если Эйдан возьмет одного из наших детей с собой в стрип-клуб или Олли выбежит на улицу? — Блейн покачал головой. — Может я не хочу этих отношений. У меня и так полная голова людей, о которых мне приходится беспокоиться.

Курт открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, как вдруг что-то заметил. Губы Блейна слегка подергивались и сложились в гримасу, которая никогда не появилась бы на лице Блейна.

— Так, хватит, — отрезал Курт, покачав головой.

— Ч-что?

— Хватит, я сказал. — Курт снова покачал головой и отступил назад. — Я знаю, что ты не Блейн.

Альтер-эго закатил глаза и опустил руки вдоль туловища. Из всех альтернативных личностей Блейна эта Курту нравилась меньше всего. У него даже не было имени, и Курт встречался с ним всего несколько раз, но этот альтер-эго приводил его в ужас.

Но все эти личности были частью Блейна.

Эйдан олицетворял его гиперкомпенсацию. Курт прочитал достаточно, чтобы знать, что личность с ярко выраженной сексуальностью была довольно распространенным явлением. Блейн очень боялся быть отвергнутым, так что в существовании личности, которая сексуальностью прикрывала бы заниженную самооценку, был определенный смысл.

Брэндон играл роль защитника всех остальных личностей, он следил за тем, чтобы они были в безопасности. В нескольких разговорах Блейн признался, что Брэндон, по его мнению, был тем, кем он изо всех сил старался стать, но не мог; тем, кем его хотели видеть родители.

Три появлялся только тогда, когда Блейн испытывал сильный стресс. Это всегда происходило мгновенно. Глаза Блейна внезапно начинали гореть гневом, и он полностью терял контроль над собой. Курт знал, что Три хочет причинять боль окружающим и крушить вещи — таким способом он пытался справиться с той болью, которую ему причинили обидчики. Чаще всего Курт запирал Три в ванной, отчаянно надеясь, что тот не навредит себе.

Олли был самым милым из всех. Он был отражением Блейна до инцидента на танцах. До того, как Блейн совершил каминг-аут и его начали травить, он был счастливым и жизнерадостным ребенком. Наверное, кому-то может показаться странным: как это — смотреть на своего жениха и видеть в нем четырехлетнего ребенка. Однако так уж у них сложилось.

Но эта личность? Это альтер-эго олицетворяло тягу Блейна к саморазрушению. Он был той частью Блейна, которая помнила всю причиненную ему боль и стремилась положить ей конец. Но самым худшим было то, что иногда он притворялся Блейном и пытался разрушить то хорошее, что было в его жизни. Когда Курт впервые встретил его, он пытался перерезать себе вены.

После этого он больше не пробовал покончить с собой, но иногда Курт замечал мелкие порезы на его руках.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — мягко спросил Курт. Альтер-эго пожал плечами.

— Не знаю.

* * *  
Заметив, что Блейн просыпается, Курт присмотрелся к нему и с облегчением понял, что это действительно он.

Были маленькие, почти незаметные вещи, которые давали Курт понять, что рядом с ним действительно Блейн. То, как он вытягивался, поджимая пальцы на ногах, прежде чем снова свернуться под одеялом. То, как он горбил плечи и прижимал руки к подбородку. То, как легко подрагивали его ресницы и то, как он несколько раз причмокивал губами, прежде чем открыть глаза.

— Когда ты за мной так наблюдаешь, мне становится не по себе, — пробормотал он, зарываясь лицом в подушку.

— Мне нравится на тебя смотреть, — улыбнулся Курт и нежно поцеловал Блейна.

— Да? — так радостно он улыбался только тогда, когда был Блейном.

— Как мне может не нравится? Ты ведь мой жених, — Курт скользнул руками вверх по его бокам.

— Пока что, — улыбка Блейна потускнела, и Курт поцеловал его еще раз.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, что именно поэтому я еще сильнее ценю время, которое мы проводим вместе, — Курт поцеловал его ладони. — Потому что даже несмотря на то, что внутри тебя живут все эти разные люди, ты мой, а я твой. Меня часто спрашивают, каково это — делить тебя с другими людьми, но я не делю. Мне нравится танцевать с Эйданом и выбирать для него _стильные_ вещи. Мне кажется, Брэндон неплохой парень и... он напоминает мне Финна. Далтон — молодец, потому что он всегда ставит меня в известность о том, что с вами происходит. Три и тот, другой, пугают меня, и я бы хотел, чтобы они прекратили делать тебе больно. Олли такой милый, и мне нравится смотреть с ним диснеевские фильмы. Но ты? Я люблю тебя. Я не могу дождаться, когда мы поженимся и вместе проведем остаток жизни. И если мне придется делить это время с другими, пока ты не станешь целостной личностью, это будет стоить того.

Блейн глубоко поцеловал его, обвивая руками и прижимая ближе к себе.

— Я так тебя люблю.

Курт улыбнулся и поцеловал его в кончик носа, глядя в его глаза и видя в них просто _Блейна_.

Глава 2. Кадры из жизни

Это произошло в мгновение ока.

Когда Блейн рассказал Курту о том, что страдает диссоциативным расстройством идентичности, тот подумал, что это шутка. Где это видано — семнадцатилетний парень, внутри которого уживается несколько людей? Эта мысль была настолько абсурдной, что иногда Курту казалось, будто все это ему просто приснилось.

Но, когда Блейн прошептал свое признание, он казался таким испуганным, что в его широко распахнутых глазах читалось сильнейшее беспокойство. Это не могло быть шуткой — Блейн выглядел так, будто скоро наступит конец света.

Так что Курт улыбнулся и сказал Блейну, что все в порядке, что он все понимает. А потом он прочитал все, что только смог найти о диссоциативном расстройстве, и пришел в полнейший ужас. Блейна совершенно точно нельзя было назвать нормальным парнем. Стоило ли идти на риск и пытаться построить с ним отношения?

Но каждый раз, когда Курт задумывался о том, чтобы разойтись с Блейном, что-то напоминало ему о том, какой же у него замечательный парень. Блейн был веселым, добрым и смотрел на Курта так, будто бы тот был солнцем в небе.

Они смотрели какой-то дурацкий фильм, когда за окном вдруг сверкнула молния и прогремел раскат грома. Блейн застыл и невидящим взглядом уставился в окно, а потом содрогнулся всем телом и крепко зажмурился, закрыв глаза руками.

— С тобой все в порядке? — озадаченно спросил Курт.

Блейн взглянул на него сквозь пальцы. Сгорбившись, он медленно подтянул колени к груди и издал жалобный звук.

— Блейн?

— Ты кто?

Голос Блейна прозвучал мягче и немного выше, чем обычно. У Курта кровь застыла в жилах: это был не Блейн.

— Я... меня зовут Курт, — сказал он неловко. — А тебя?

Вместо ответа парень съежился еще сильнее и, прерывисто дыша, уткнулся лицом в колени. За окном прогремел новый раскат грома, заставив его вздрогнуть.

— Все в порядке. Это просто гром, — успокаивающим голосом сказал Курт, стараясь игнорировать всю странность ситуации.

Парень медленно раздвинул пальцы и посмотрел на Курта своими огромными глазами.

— О-Олли.

— Что?

— Меня зовут Олли, — прошептал он. Курт мягко улыбнулся.

— Сколько тебе лет, Олли?

Курт потянулся вперед и успокаивающе погладил его по ноге.

— Четыре, — Олли неуверенно поднял четыре пальца, и улыбка Курта стала шире. — А тебе?

— Мне семнадцать.

Олли опустил руки и улыбнулся смущенной улыбкой, которую Курт никогда раньше не видел.

— Ты боишься грома? — спросил Курт.

— Он очень громкий, — на выдохе выпалил Олли.

Курт кивнул, пытаясь уложить в голове осознание того, что с сидящим перед ним шестнадцатилетним бойфрендом надо было обращаться так же, как с маленьким ребенком. Олли немного расслабился и улыбнулся, но так и продолжил сидеть, поджав ноги.

— Он может быть страшным. — Курт снова сжал ногу Олли. — Но я не позволю причинить тебе вред. Ты же мне веришь?

— Верю, — кивнул Олли.

— Может посмотрим фильм? У тебя есть любимый?

Олли просиял, спрыгнул с дивана и понесся к телевизору. Он вытащил видеокассету в потертой коробке и улыбнулся до ушей.

— Хорошо, значит, смотрим «Оливера и компанию».

Компания Олли оказалась неожиданно приятной. Как только Курт свыкся с тем, что в теле Блейна действительно находится четырехлетний мальчик, он поймал себя на том, что очень даже неплохо проводит время. Глаза Олли блестели от возбуждения, и в особенно захватывающие моменты фильма он хватал Курта за руку.

К концу фильма Курту была намного легче отделить Олли от Блейна. Олли, утомившись, заснул, положив голову Курту на колени, и тот ласково поглаживал его по плечу.

Одно дело — слышать и читать о диссоциативном расстройстве, и совсем другое — увидеть альтер-эго воочию. Это оказалось не так страшно, как Курт себе представлял, и даже не очень странно.

Наконец, Блейн поморщился, открыл глаза и несколько раз медленно моргнул. Несколько мгновений он не мог понять, что происходит. Поерзав, Блейн поднял взгляд на Курта.

— Ох, — широко распахнул глаза он. — Вот черт.

— Все в порядке, — улыбнулся Курт. — Ты... ненадолго нас покинул.

Блейн сел, недовольно поморщившись, потер шею и повернулся к Курту.

— Кто это был?

— Олли, — ответил Курт, кивнув в сторону идущих на экране титров. — Думаю, он испугался грома.

— Похоже на то, — Блейн потер лицо и вздохнул. — Если ты хочешь со мной расстаться, я все пойму. Это странно и...

— Все нормально, — Курт подался вперед и взял его за руку. — Честное слово.

Блейн улыбнулся в ответ — несмело, но с явным облегчением.

* * *  
Эйдан никогда не чувствовал себя виноватым. Черт, это окружающий мир должен был чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что сделал его тем, кем он был. Как они смеют утверждать, что он всего лишь плод воображения? Как они смеют утверждать, что он «второстепенная» личность? Эйдан заслуживал собственного места под солнцем.

Вообще-то ему не следовало лазить в телефоне Блейна, это было нарушением неприкосновенности частной жизни (или как там это называется), но он не смог удержаться. Курта не было уже несколько недель, и он сходил с ума. Хотя... не то чтобы Эйдан вообще мог заниматься сексом с Куртом. Тот всегда понимал, что это он, и всегда останавливался, не давая им зайти слишком далеко.

Но Эйдан ведь тоже имел право на жизнь.

Так что, когда Эли написал ему, Эйдан ответил. Эйдану не хватало внимания, и он с головой окунулся в переписку, скрывая ее от Блейна. Из-за стресса, который Блейн испытывал после отъезда Курта, Эйдан появлялся все чаще и чаще, и у него наконец-то появилось некое подобие жизни.

Он не чувствовал себя виноватым, когда пошел к Эли.

— Рад наконец-то увидеть тебя, Блейн, — от голодного взгляда темных глаз Эли у Эйдана дрожь прошла по спине.

— Взаимно, — он широко улыбнулся, наслаждаясь тем, как Эли пялился на его задницу. Эйдан знал, что не зря надел эти облегающие джинсы и футболку — он выглядел в них чертовски хорошо.

Эли схватил его за плечи, прижал к стене и впился в его губы поцелуем. Эйдан застонал и подался навстречу, зарываясь пальцами в густые волосы Эли.

— Подожди, — отстранился Эли. — Я видел тебя на фото с каким-то парнем. Вы вместе?

— Что? Нет, — рассмеялся Эйдан. — Я ни с кем не встречаюсь.

— Хорошо, — ухмыльнулся Эли, снимая футболку и проводя руками по груди Эйдана. — Потому что я дрочил, мечтая о том, как буду тебя трахать, а в реальности ты гораздо горячее, чем я думал.

Эйдан ухмыльнулся и притянул его к себе для грязного поцелуя.  
Позже, уже одевшись, Эйдан ощутил, как его грудь распирает какое-то странное чувство. Секс оказался просто превосходным и оставил после себя приятную боль во всем теле, но что-то было не так.

— Повторим? — Эли улыбнулся ему, стоя в дверном проеме, и у Эйдана перед глазами все поплыло.

Блейн пришел в себя в незнакомой спальне. Какой-то парень плотоядно смотрел на него, стоя в дверном проеме, и все стало кристально ясно. Простыни были скомканы, на полу валялись обертки от презервативов, а все тело ныло.

— О нет, — выдохнул он, резко вскакивая на ноги.

— Что такое?

— Мой парень, — прошептал Блейн, и глаза парня сузились.

— Ты же сказал, что ни с кем не встречаешься, — медленно сказал он, и Блейн почувствовал, как его мир пошатнулся.

Эйдан никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не чувствовал себя виноватым, но, увидев, как его решение повлияло на Блейна, он почувствовал себя просто ужасно. Ему нравился Курт, что-то в его легкой стервозности привлекало Эйдана. А Блейн был весь на взводе, и Эйдан знал, что он теперь «перескакивает» с одной личности на другую чаще, чем обычно.

Эйдан купил билет на рейс до Нью-Йорка и весь полет концентрировался на том, чтобы оставаться самим собой. Постучав в дверь лофта, он нахмурился, обратив внимание на то, как у него трясутся руки.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Блейн? — спросил Курт, открыв дверь. При виде бывшего парня его глаза сердито сузились.

— Не Блейн, — улыбнулся Эйдан уголком рта. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

— Не желаю ни с кем из вас разговаривать.

Курт попытался закрыть дверь, и Эйдан рванулся вперед, хватаясь за ручку.

— Блейн тебе не изменял. Это был я, — выпалил он, и Курт застыл от неожиданности. — Я флиртовал с тем парнем у него за спиной, я переспал с ним. Это все был я.

— Тебе же нет никакого дела до чувств других людей, почему ты вдруг решил признаться? — поднял бровь Курт.

— Не знаю! Может, потому что Блейн не ест и не спит, а мне совершенно не идут мешки под глазами, — огрызнулся Эйдан. — Может, потому что с тобой он был счастлив.

Курт посмотрел на руку Эйдана, сжимающую дверную ручку, и вздохнул.

— Поэтому ты удерживаешь контроль над телом, чтобы поговорить со мной? У тебя не должно это получаться.

— Думаю, у меня получается, потому что это действительно важно, — пожал плечами Эйдан.

— Спасибо, Эйдан, — улыбнулся Курт. — Заходи, подождем, пока я не смогу поговорить с Блейном.

Они проговорили добрых полтора часа, пока Эйдан вдруг не покачнулся, и в следующую секунду на его месте уже был Блейн. Он тряхнул головой и несколько секунд невидящим взглядом смотрел на Курта, а потом на его лице расцвела робкая улыбка.

— Привет.

— Кажется, Эйдан угнал твое тело. Я знаю, что ты мне не изменял и... и я должен был сам об этом догадаться, — улыбнулся Курт и крепко сжал руку Блейна.

— Мы можем начать все сначала? — прошептал Блейн.

— Разумеется. У нас с Эйданом был очень долгий разговор, — Курт широко улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Блейна. — Кто бы мог подумать, что у него есть совесть.

* * *  
На самом деле Курт прекрасно ладил с большинством альтер-эго Блейна.

В их с Блейном жизни они были просто посетителями, и хотя временами их визиты крайне раздражали, такой уж была их жизнь. Блейн находился в постоянном стрессе, и Курт это прекрасно знал. Выпускные экзамены неумолимо приближались, и Курт замечал, как Блейн крепко сжимает челюсти и постоянно хмурит брови.

Курт готовил обед и был поглощен нарезанием моркови, когда услышал громкий грохот в ванной. Рванув туда, он успел мельком заметить разбитое стекло и капли крови, но его тут же повалили на пол.

— Хватит! — закричал Курт, хватая Блейна за запястья.

— Ты больше не посмеешь сделать мне больно, — прорычал он, сверкая глазами. Он дергался, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Курта, и даже умудрился его ударить. — Никто не посмеет.

— Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль. Ты сам с этим прекрасно справляешься, — Курт не сдавался, и у него все-таки получилось перевернуть их, оказавшись сверху, и прижать запястья Блейна к полу. — Никто не пытается причинить тебе боль.

Это был Три. Курт встречался с ним всего несколько раз, и каждый раз это было просто ужасно. Три превращался в настоящего монстра и совершенно не мог себя контролировать, пытаясь сделать больно всем вокруг и разгромить все, что попадалось под руку. То, что он никогда не появлялся в присутствии их соседей по квартире, было настоящим чудом.

Три издал резкий, пронзительный звук и забился в попытке освободиться, дергая ногами и впиваясь ногтями в руку Курта. Каких-то пару минут спустя он содрогнулся и отчаянно заморгал, но Курту показалось, что прошло несколько часов.

Убедившись, что это Блейн смотрит на него снизу вверх, Курт расслабился. Его руки начали скользить от крови, сочившейся из порезов, и Курт отпустил Блейна. Он поморщился, ощутив резкую боль в разбитой губе. Блейн скривился и зарыдал.

— Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке, — Курт обнял его, прижимая к себе и слегка поскачиваясь. — Все хорошо.

Блейн вздрогнул и крепче прижался к Курту.


End file.
